


Hairy!

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ;), F/M, Snowells, Tooth Rotting Fluff, doncha know ;), foolish fluff, get ready to inject the needed insulin from reading this, has it's hazzards, kissing a bearded man, self indulgent fan fic, the only thing i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Killer Frost hasn't ever kissed a man with facial hair and Nash Wells is only too happy to help.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost x Nash, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hairy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageless_aislynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/gifts).



Harry stroked his chin, only just managing to stifle an awkward chuckle. Not that it was his idea or fault. He was sporting a month's worth of peach fuzz - okay, more like a full-fledged wild man beard. But, and this is the kicker, it was Caitlin's idea. Her fault. No more, no less. She'd made one off-hand remark about saving time by not shaving and Harry had taken it as an opportunity. He did look pretty damn good in scruff even if he did have to say so himself. Cisco had remarked he was one step away from looking homeless.

"Harry, if you wanted, you could shave." Caitlin offered her words with a big smile - hoping it conveyed the right amount of cheer and diffidence. Oh, Harry looked like a snack with or without the face trimmings. But she'd discovered she liked a goodnight kiss that didn't also deliver tickles.

"I know." Harry also knew that this brief answer would drive both Snow and Frost up the wall; it was part and parcel of dual identities. He didn't want to make either woman crazy - but it was fun. "But do either of you lovely ladies want that?"

Caitlin was of the opinion that less facial hair was better - but Frost was intrigued. She'd never experienced it and so that was of course what she pestered Caitlin with every chance she had in their shared existence. Not to be disingenuous - she'd seen plenty of beards - she'd never been kissed by a man with whiskers. The internet was a portal to the land of plenty - pictures and anything anyone could imagine. Yeah. But real life was different.

Harry knew at the exact point Frost swept over Caitlin's body. The ambient temperature dropped and the sweet smile his lover had turned lecherous. That was usual. All the separate identities they hosted were in agreement - no harm, no foul. If they were in charge of the body, then everything expressed while they were the host was good.

"Depends." Frost batted her eyelashes and somehow made the purr in her voice both sexy and diffident. "Depends if you have a razor to hand and if you want to shave. Far be it from me to tell you what to do with your face."

"That's not what I imagined you'd say." Harry can feel Nash swimming up into consciousness. They've only had a minute of co-existence compared to Frost and Caitlin - but they're on the same page when it comes to their significant others. "I've got more than one idea about what my face would like to do."

"Wow. Kiss your kid with that mouth?" Frost is very much kidding - she's playing a game everyone in the inner circle - as small as the circle is - knows and is okay with. "I was thinking out loud."

"Liar." Harry makes what can only be described as a giggle-snort. "I've met you and I know what you want. Annnnd-" he drawls this, "-I'm a very generous person." His tall and lanky form relaxed into Nash's habitual slouch. In a gruffer tone, he said, "How about this face with me in charge?"

"Nash, we're not on the rotation schedule until the weekend." Frost leered at the man - and why not? Everyone concerned was consenting. None of their co-workers were stupid enough to walk into Harry's private lab uninvited. Well, not after the first time. Mental scars like that take time to heal.

"Rules, schmules." Nash winked. "But I'm here and so are you, looks like we've got permission. Don’t you think?"

"Thinking is over-rated." Frost had already moved closer - her fingers caressing Nash's beard. It had been Harry's beard only seconds ago, but that was half the fun of existing mostly as a persona, yeah? "We all know I'm a woman of action." She grinned and winked. Her next action was anticipated and welcomed as she reached up to pull Nash's face closer. She gave him a smacking loud kiss.

Frost tried to catalogue the sensations, the prickly and tickly feeling of short hairs poking and rubbing against her face - but gave up once Nash put a little oomph into his kiss by the sheer expedience of opening his mouth. Who can keep thoughts in their head once that sort of thing happens?

Caitlin and Harry were along for the ride, minor as their presence was at times like these. They had admiration and respect for each other - but at certain emotionally heightened times - well, you just don't whack the sleeping bear with a stick. Private time is private. Just like when one's parents were getting intimate - you don't run inside that bedroom, not even if the house is on fire. NOPE.

Mindful of passing time and the slim but still possible need that the rest of the team might call upon them, Nash and Frost managed to keep their make-out session to a short but intense hands over clothes session. Well, perhaps not that short, but still very satisfying, as the hickies dotted over Nash's chest could attest.

Together, in silent agreement, Frost receded and Nash gave way to Harry.

"That was interesting." Harry rubbed at his newest wounds and gave Caitlin a smile tinged with a goodly amount of pride. "Do you need more?"

"I dunno about need, but I always want." She flashed her love a smile so bright and mischievous Harry couldn't resist his next actions.

><><><

In hind sight, Cisco knew it was his own damn fault. The door had been shut and every other time in this type of situation, that had been the pertinent fact. Shut doors were shut for a reason. He backed away and prayed his therapist could work him into her schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is silly and a fast drabble - written for the sheer joy of the idea posited in the summary; how would Frost react to kissing a man with a beard? And also written because Ageless Aislyn made a remark that sparked this very idea. This is for you, hope it makes you smile!


End file.
